it all started with waking up
by 31337
Summary: Let me tell you a story. It all started with waking up. That is about the best way to describe how I wound up here. I went to sleep nice and warm at home then I woke cold in the middle of the night in a forest.


Let me tell you a story

It all started with waking up. That is about the best way to describe how I wound up here. I went to sleep nice and warm at home then I woke cold in the middle of the night in a forest

The days that follow were a terrifying experience. Even if that's was what led me to finding out where I am, I still don't like the fact that I had to go through it.

XXX

Having to work the morning shift at work certainly helped with The Waking up part of well... waking up. It was almost instant, it also helped that the chilly moist air of the outdoors had hit me by breaching my once warm comfort zone. Shivering I looked around and the first thought that came to mind was 'what the?'

Panic started to set in almost immediately along with my stomach clamping down on it self. 'Ok, don't panic' I thought clenching my teeth together 'Look around first then panic'

I don't know how long I spent looking around but it must have been quite a while because while it was still dark it was slowly getting brighter, indicating that the Sun was on the horizon.

My panic slowly gave way to fear over the course of the night before it subsided to determination.

I deciding to just deal with this situation as the sun started to rise.

From my initial search, I was apparently in some sort of forest area but it certainly did not feel like a normal forest, As one guy once said the untamed forest is a massive and eerily place that you can only feel rather than see. The trees of this forest were massive, thicker than my arms spread apart and tall enough give up one the idea of trying to climb to the top to look for any landmarks, not that I would. I had never been to the Redwoods but I now had a pretty good idea of the scale.

But besides the trees I was getting this strange tingling feeling like I had three cans of an energy drink and it wasn't just me but it felt like the air, the trees, and even the rocks were full of energy.

I don't know what it was but I do know that it makes the area feel... stuffy?

Regardless these things had, ironically, helped me to calm down. As the area was getting lighter it became easier to notices some things like the fact that my arms were white... wait what?

My skin had been a light brown last night and now my skin was white.

"What the-GAHH?!" A feeling the cold wash over me, I pretty sure it was a breeze came through "I wish I had my jacket instead of this bathrobe"

Another thing that I notices when it got lighter was that my clothes were not the same ether. When I woke up, I thought I was wearing my blue jacket but it turned out to be something like a blue bathrobe only more smooth.

It's the only thing covering me. I felt expose.

pushing this aside for now, I decided to head east. The reason being, the sun would rise faster meaning it would be warmer too.

XXX

Most of the morning had been spent going east before I came to realize something about this body.

It was weak, I didn't really get that far before exhaustion hit me.

Before this morning, I could walk for a couple of hours before exhaustion hit me but for some reason I had barely spent an hour walking before I had to stop to catch my breath.

Sure, I spent most of the night searching around, but I shouldn't be this tired this early,in fact, I should've been getting my second wind.

Looking over my body, I found that aside from my skin color I was also thin... maybe a little too thin, in fact.

I had already figure out that this was not my body, but whose body was this? Were they dying? Did we switch places? Did I get the short end of the stick? I'm going to kick their ass for this later, if I can.

*Growl*

I look down at my too thin stomach and then looked up, it was already past noon and I had nothing to eat.

"And now I'm pissed"

The rest of the day was spent searching for food and coming to the realization that I don't know the first thing about surviving in the woods, navigating sort of but not surviving it.

This certainly wasn't how I wanted to spend my day... and I'm late for work too... "Grr"

As the sun started to come down, I realized that I should have spent more time making a shelter instead of wandering around like some idiot.

One-o-one of living in the wild: make a shelter first before anything else.

But there I was out on the cold with nothing more than a bathrobe and not much else.

I had to find some place warm or something if I didn't want to freeze.

If I knew how, I would've made a fire and tried to kept it going well into the night or at least untill I fell asleep.

Instead, I piled as many sticks and leafs as I could in an idiotic attempt to make a blanket.

It was uncomfortable but it was enough for me to fall asleep.

The next day came with me waking up with a bunch of black bugs on me and…

"AAAAAHHHGG"

Well, let's just say I wasn't going to try that again.

XXX

The rest of the week was spent in a smiler way only without the buggy wake up call.

Finding some mushrooms and a river were a God sent. I still had no idea where I was but at least I have some mushroom... I hope they're not poison.

On the other hand, the local wildlife has made me more worried about my safety. I was expecting wolfs, bears, maybe a fox or two.

Instead I get shadow Creatures jumping across the trees.

I notes them following me a day or so ago.

Whatever they were, I think they're following me.


End file.
